psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Trashes Store
Psycho Dad Trashes Store is the thirty-eighth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 21, 2015. Plot The video begins in the Juggies Store with Jesse and Corn looking over new shirt designs while Jeffrey Sr. enters the store with flowers, asking to talk to Theresa. Theresa says she has a lot of work to do and doesn't have time to talk. Jeffrey Sr. persists and Theresa says things aren't any different between them and he won't change his ways. She doesn't want to go back to being with him and tells him she's given him many chances over the years, all while Jeffrey Sr. is claiming he will change. The argument becomes increasingly heated, and finally comes to a head when Jeffrey Sr. asks her if the relationship is over or not. Theresa replies she isn't coming home and that it is over meaning Theresa rejected Jeffery Sr. Hearing this, Jeffrey Sr. snaps and throws the flowers across the store before devastating the shop material by flipping the tables, throwing the shirt presses and pulling down the drapings. Theresa is traumatized, and Uncle Larry then appears, wielding a metal pipe, and orders Jeffrey Sr. to get out of the shop. Jeffrey Sr. leaves while Jesse claims that he thought he was actually going to make a change. Once Jeffrey Sr. has left, Uncle Larry locks the door (as told so by Jesse) and tells Theresa to call the cops, but she refuses because she still cares about Jeffrey Sr. and expresses doubts on how the authorities would mend his behavior. The video ends with Jesse, Uncle Larry, and Theresa are looking over the damaged items. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (Cameraman) *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Larry Abraham Psycho Dad Trashes Store was filmed by Corn. He wasn't seen physically, but can be heard speaking in the beginning of the video. Victims Continuity OPEN FOR BUSINESS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* follows the events before and after Psycho Dad Trashes Store. The reason for Jeffrey Sr.'s appearance was highlighted in A GRAND GESTURE!, where Jesse tries to convince Jeffrey Sr. that the only way he can show Theresa that he can change is to do something nice for her. Reception Psycho Dad Trashes Store received a fair share of likes over dislikes. Many viewers took Theresa's side since Jeffrey Sr. absolutely trashed the store for a petty reason. Some viewers took Jeffrey Sr.'s side since he had attempted to do something nice for once. Some viewers were angry at Jesse for being worried about the Christmas sales being destroyed, rather than expressing concern for his mom. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' is the first Psycho Video to take place right in the middle of a vlog, the second being Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo and the third being Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' is the first time, on video, that Uncle Larry threatens Jeffrey Sr. with physical violence. **Because of this, it can be assumed that Uncle Larry and Jeffrey Sr.'s friendship is officially over (the reason behind Jeffrey Sr. making Jesse quit his job at A&J Canvas and destroying Larry's trailer and telling Jesse to mention his name when he threatens to call Larry in VACANCY!). *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' was originally part of a larger vlog as indicated by the cut in OPEN FOR BUSINESS! *PSYCHO UPDATE* at the 3:38 mark. *Jeffrey Sr. committed a crime/felony; trashing someone else's store is illegal. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' took place exactly seven months after Psycho Kid Gets Arrested. **Coincidentally, both took place in a store. **''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' was uploaded three years after December 21, 2012, which was the day the ancient Mayans believed to be the day the world would end. *Due to his actions in this video, and in Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer, Jeffrey Sr. can easily be arrested, due to the fact that destroying the Juggies Store is vandalism, and his actions in Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer could get him arrested for vandalism as well due to the fact that the RV does not belong to him. *''Psycho Dad Trashes Store'' is the last Psycho Video where Theresa appears physically, if you don't count the safe photo from Psycho Kid Kills Father. *This is the second time Uncle Larry threatens Jeff Sr. with a Police Call Threat. The first being PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! * Same if Jeffrey Sr and Larry was friends since Theresa Marriage, it was clear in that episode that since Theresa left him their friendships is over, but Theresa was still caring for Jeff and do not want to call the police despite her brother and son dismay as the store is completely trashed. Category:Psycho Videos